Lost in a Lie
by Darkness Flowers
Summary: Rose finds out Lissa has compulsed her. And has been doing so for three weeks. How does she react? Will she forgive Lissa? Oneshot. Songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.


**This is just a random oneshot/songfic I thought of once when I was tired. The song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Thank you very much to WishIWasRose for being my beta. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything VA belongs to Richelle Mead and Everybody's Fool belongs to Evanescence.**

* * *

Lost in a Lie

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

I looked up from the ground, the pain had seeped through me but I wasn't going to let Lissa hurt my pride."No Liss!" I screamed. "This is _not_ working. You know it just as well as I do! You promised me all this stuff. You then promised me everything would be fine – and normal. Look where that promise went." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rose -" she tried.

"NO!" I yelled. I looked across at the wall "No, Liss, I have to sleep. Please just leave." My voice was a whisper now.

"R-Rose please, look at me." I succumbed and looked at her, as soon as I looked a rush came over me. I was perfectly happy and I knew whatever she said to me would be fine. "Everything is okay. This all just a misunderstanding. You are not angry at me."

I smiled at her faintly. "You're right," I said, still smiling. She sounded right. Every single thing that she said made sense. I was an idiot for not realising it before. "I'm really sorry Liss. This whole thing with fighting all the time has gotten out of control. Forgive me?" I asked, my smile widening.

"I already have."

"Great! Now what should we..." I trailed off mid sentence, realising what had happened. Quickly I gripped onto the bed, this was not happening. It couldn't be.

Lissa's anger was seeping in to me. Oh, god. I'd been too caught up in my anger before to realise she'd compulsed me. I felt her mind, it was pretty stable right now, yet she felt worried... and slightly confident.

Gasping, I stumbled backwards from her. She'd compulsed me. She'd compulsed me and I hadn't even noticed. For all I know she could've told me to forget she had compulsed me.

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you know shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

"You have to leave now." I said, my voice cold.

She smiled at me, confused "Why?"

"I think you know."

Her smile faltered, "It's nothing, I just did it to make you feel better. I thought you wouldn't want to be angry. Do you like being angry?"

"Hah! Like being angry? Lissa, you know I do not _like _being angry, but I don't _like_ being compulsed either." I could feel the sadness coming out of her. It wasn't my fault though. "Maybe at first you were just trying to make me feel better... now you are trying to fix me. Make me someone who I'm not. You're turning me into your robot!"

"I've only been compulsing you for three weeks –"

"Three weeks?" I screeched "Go! Get out of my sight! We'll talk tomorrow. Right now I can't handle it."

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

I lay down on my bed, and sighed. She'd gone too far. My mind thought about all our fights lately. Now I knew all of this was a lie, the times our fights had made sense wasn't my Rose-logic making it work. It was the sick and twisted mind of my best friend.

Next morning, with the headache of hell, I walked into the commons. Ugh, this was going to be a bad day. Everybody seemed to be smiling yet my thoughts were going downhill. I wished others felt my pain. It was selfish of me, I know.

Just as I took a bite of my oh-so-delicious waffle _they_ walked in. Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera.

"Oh, look who we have here," I said.

The comment caused a few people to look my way. Most people shook their heads though. It was like me to cause a scene. There was no doubt rumors had spread about my fight with Lissa. And the fact this time I'd kicked her out of my room.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The whispers wouldn't stop. Especially as Lissa was coming towards me. I ran my fingers through my hair. Adrian had to believe me if I told him Lissa used compulsion. Afterall wasn't he a spirit user. He would understand...

... yet things never work out for me.

At full speed I decided to leave here. Hunger be damned! I was not going to watch my best friend make googly eyes at Christian. Even if they were together. With the speed he had forgiven her I wouldn't have put it above her to have compulsed him as well.

Within five minutes I was near where Adrian was staying.

"Little dhampir." I tried to think back to the last time he had said this to me. I was sure it had been a few weeks. I hadn't been avoiding him though. I hoped.

I spun around "Adrian!"

"Somebody's happy to see me." He smirked.

"I'm always happy to see you." I decided not to add in the fact he forced himself into _my_ dreams too often for my liking and I wished he wouldn't do it at all. Plus I still worried he would make Lissa depressed again. All in all staying happy with Adrian was a struggle.

He frowned, "Any progress with... the ghost thing?" Of course he would say it like that. Everyone else talked to me with that tone when it was mentioned. They didn't want to argue – yet they didn't believe me either.

"I'm not seeing things."

"Whatever."

"I miss talking to you." I said. The thing was, I meant it. Okay, so admit I had been avoiding him for a while, but after Mason died I wanted to see him but couldn't handle it.

"Yeah, well you've been too caught up in _him_ to realise I'm here." He pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke. Are you even allowed to?"

"Little dhampir, I'm above the rules. I can do whatever I want."

"Lissa has compulsed me. Multiple times." Oh yes, always one for the change of topic.

"She wouldn't do that." he laughed "You're her best friend."

"Well she has." I glared at a random tree in the distance. For a split second a wave of anger passed through me. I really wished I could punch that tree. I bet it deserved it.

"Rose." Adrian said firmly.

"W-what?" I said. When he used my name I had a feeling it was serious.

"You have a really dark aura right now. Of course it is always dark... but yet again I saw something come from Lissa into you." I flinched slightly. I wished he wouldn't mention spirit and Lissa all in the same sentence. It reminded me of her compulsing me more than I liked to admit.

"Lissa?"

"Don't kill me, I know you want to –" Did he really expect me to want to hurt him? Right now I wouldn't even hurt Lissa. No matter how angry I was, I needed to protect her.

"Why the hell would I want to kill you?" I hissed at him.

"Lissa is coming straight towards us. Hmm..."

"Hmm? What is 'hmm'?" Every sentence he said made me that slight bit more annoyed. He was not getting anywhere with this and wouldn't even believe that Lissa had compulsed me.

"Nevermind. I suggest you go though if you don't want Lissa to catch up, liitle dhampir. I feel her aura. You have a minute though." A minute? Oh really, maybe in a minute I could get away. But she'd notice me running.

I turned around, sure enough Lissa was a while away. She must have felt our auras though as well. "Adrian! Rose! How nice to see you here." she called.

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie_

"Damn her." I hissed to Adrian "She thinks she can just make everything better."

"Make what better?" I heard her voice from behind me. Maybe I had been thinking too long.

"Everything, apparently." Adrian laughed. For once I wished he would be serious.

"You compulsed me!" I said to her.

"I tried to tell her you wouldn't do that." Adrian defended.

Lissa ignored him "Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to see reason. Really, you are putting this out of proportion. It was only a little bit."

"So you did use compulsion?" Adrian said. I sensed some anger coming from him. He believes like me that it is wrong to compulse someone close to you. I, of course, believe nobody should be compulsed for the fun of it. With Adrian that isn't entirely true. He'll use it whenever he wants to.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore._

"Adrian, forgive me." her voice silky smooth.

"Okay." he said

"No! Lissa, no!" I yelled, I faced Adrian "Okay? She just compulsed you like she compulsed me. Can't you see?"

Adrian's previous frown only deepened. "You two really need to sort things out. Lissa, you have to stop. Rose... maybe she is right in a way. Maybe she needed to compulse you. I bet seeing ghosts started this. I'm going to go, my cigarettes still respect me. And I can tell that right now neither of you two do."

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I spun around to Lissa quickly. "I can forgive you," I said, while smirking.

"You will?" Lissa said with disbelief.

"Sure. You just have to go and apologise to everyone. With. The. Truth. Or at least close enough. You don't have to say you've used compulsion on them. Just say you've been lying to them."

"Rose. You're being unreasonable!"

I laughed. It was harsher than expected. "Me? Unreasonable? Not this time. Liss, we're best friends. Or so I thought. If you can't do this then I'll –"

"Fine. Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you." I said.

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Once I walked with Lissa I felt a bit more calm. I had a feeling though she was the one trying to calm me. Yet, maybe it also helped that I kept telling myself after Lissa apologised we would be back to normal. No harm done. It's hard to fool yourself though when you're in pain. And if you do, usually it is only thoughts that will make you feel worse.

I opened the door for Lissa. "All you have to do is go to that table. Tell them the truth, and then come back to me."

I watched her walk towards a large group – as large as the group could be anyway with breakfast finishing. "Attention, please." Many people turned to look "I have something... I'd like to say. I'd like to apologise to everyone here. You see, I've been lying a lot lately. To myself as well as others around me. And I know very well that I'll try to stop."

I frowned. _"I'll try to stop."_ She was saying that it might continue. As quietly as I could I backed away from her. While she was still finishing up. Once a liar, always a liar.

It took everything I had to walk out of there. I did want to forgive her. Yet it would be wrong to if she was messing around with people's minds. No. I wouldn't let that happen.

"...thank you" I heard her last words. I took one last look before she turned around to find that I'd disappeared.


End file.
